Finding True Love
by pianoluva
Summary: Atem gets dumped and is trying to find another love. Love could be closer than you think! Chapter 1, 2 and 3 fixed up and ready to be read! Just read it! Summary inside! R and R
1. Atem's Loss

Summary: Atem's first love, but all first loves must come to an end. Still missing his one **TRUE** love, his friends snap him out of being a total mess until one day something happens that may change Atem's and one of his friends lives!

Mokuba, Serenity, Rebecca: 20

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Marik, Reia, etc: 23

Mai: 24

Seto, Yami (Atem), Valon, Raphael: 25

It's the year 2013, and it's an early Sunday morning. Atem tired as the setting sun, sits at the dinning room table with a B&B in his hand. Reia walks in from the bedroom tired as well and with her hair in a hot-mess. She sits at the table beside him and moves her hand through Atem's messy hair, trying to comb the mess away through her fingers. Atem touches her smooth soft skin as he looks at her with a tired smile.

"Reia, do you know how much you mean to me?" Atem said walking behind her and her just smiling. "Heh, you know what Reia, I can't even answer that for myself, I guess words just can't describe the way I feel for you and of how much you mean to me."

Reia turned around and got up off her chair and started to hug him, "Aw Atem, you're so sweet."

Atem and Reia then touched in a romantic "First Love's Kiss". Standing there enjoying the moment until Reia, then breaks away from Atem. He looks at her in a pleasurable way, and then she hugs him tight. Hearing such short sobs and the sound of her tears made him to become worried.

"Reia, what's wrong?"

"Atem, I'm so sorry but there is something that I have to tell you. C'mon," Reia said leading back in the bedroom. "Atem……..I know you love me desperately and seriously I really love you too……..but……. it's time for me to move on, I'm really sorry."

Reia got up to get her clothes and to pack up, but Atem came over to ask, "Wait Reia, tell me the truth, and I won't be upset what's so ever, is there someone else."

"Well, there kinda is, and there kinda isn't." Reia looks at Atem with sad eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

"Nah, I'm kinda upset." He has second thoughts and looks up and down her and happens to look at her stomach and it seems to be a little bigger than usual. "You're lying to me Reia. I can see right through."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're stomach. Why is your stomach bigger than normal, you used to be thin, now you look like a balloon."

"Atem, please don't be ma………"

"First you cheat on me then you lie to me about it. You look at me square in the face and just lie. What in Ra's name did I do to you, to deserve to be lied to! No you're not breaking up with me. I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU, YOU SLUT!" Atem looks at her with raging eyes and walks into the bathroom and slams the door so tight that he almost breaks the door!

Reia, with tears totally flooding her eyes, puts the last bit of clothes in her bag and runs out of the house and never intends to return ever.

Atem, upset and angry, slams on the ground and falls asleep against the bathroom and watch his "**Love**" life crumble forever.


	2. The Break Down

It's midday and Atem, sleeping at his computer, was still his dreary, shadowy figure self, lonely in his own world and no one to be there when he wakes up in the morning. No one to kiss or tough romantically. No one……….

"Atem……….." Atem wakes up from a slap in the face.

When his vision cleared, he was looking at Tea. She looked super mad and ready to burst out screaming. Atem looks at her confused and tries to find the words to speak, but all that comes out is mumble.

"Don't even speak Atem. What in the name of Ra is wrong with you? You haven't eaten, I doubt you've slept. You haven't even dueled, because you're quiet and deprived. She lied to you, you don't deserve to be with someone who will lie and cheat to you. Now stop it, it's not that big of a deal, it's not like you're married to the girl."

"Tea, I'd shut up now, don't say that word in front of him," Joey said to Tea nudging her.

"Why, shouldn't I? Someone's got to get through his skull."

"Tea, it's not that. Look in his dueling coat pocket."

Tea looked at him in a confused state as she went through his pocket. She came across a box and opened it.

"Aw Atem, I'm so sorry." Tea said almost crying.

"Tea, he's been wanting to ask her for a few weeks now and he couldn't because he was too shy. Now you know why he's so upset….."

"I was so close just a few more hours and I could have asked her…….." Atem got up off his bed and went into the bathroom. "Oh my Ra!"

Atem had yelled so loud that you could have heard it from Egypt and have awoken the Gods.

Tea then goes to the door and tries to open it. She bangs and screams up there's no use. "Listen, believe it or not Atem, but, it doesn't matter that you were going to marry the girl, she was pregnant to someone else guessing, if she liked you so much, she wouldn't have cheated and gotten pregnant to someone else."

Then there was dead silence and Joey signaled Tea and Tristan to leave him alone.

An hour and a half later, Atem came out of the bathroom looking like a total zombie who freshly came out of his grave. He went over to his dresser to find clothes and a memory came to him mind…..

_It was the party of a life time at Seto's Supreme Party full of people who were from Domino City. Atem was waiting at the bottom of the Grand Staircase, waiting for his one true love. As he waits, a young man about the age of Atem walks to him with a young woman with blonde hair flowing at his side. He greets him, like he knew him._

"_Atem, how've you been man, it's been a long time," The stranger said laughing. "Please don't tell me you forgot me already?"_

"_I'm sorry, I seem to remember you." Atem said vaguely confused._

"_Oh jeez Mai, you listen to him!" The stranger said to his mate then looking at Atem. "What are there mummified cobwebs stuck in that ancient head of yours?"_

"_Wait, if you're Mai? Joey is that really you."_

"_Yup, surprise!"_

"_Jeez it's been like………forever. Are you guys finally dating or something, what going on with you two?"_

"_DATING we're done with that I already popped the question like a month ago and we've been gone ever since."_

"_That's FANTASTIC Joey, you're doing so well. Where did you guys go?"_

"_We went to France to meet Mai's parents, right darling."_

"_Yeah, hey who's that young chick at the stairs?"_

_Everyone then looked up at the top of the stairs and Reia was at there in a sparkling, red, velvet, dress. It was very long and lace strapped on her shoulders. _

_Atem then walked half way to grab her hand and lead her down the long staircase._

"_Who is this b-e-a-u-tiful young woman?" Mai said smirking._

"_Mai, Joey, this is Reia, the love of my life."_

_Joey just staring at her didn't say a word until Mai spoke to her. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Reia, I'm Mai."_

"_Thank you it's a pleasure to meet you too."_

"_C'mon let's let the guys get some ketchup done."_

"_Well, ok." Reia and Atem kissed romantically and then Reia let go. "Well, I'm off, Joey it was nice to meet you. See ya Atem."_

"_Have fun Reia." Atem stared at his soul mate and was in total state of "L**OVE**". _

Atem then started to hear voices and when he finally woke up Joey was in front of him waving his hand in front of Atem's face.

"Are you ok, there? Have a nice sleep?"

Atem thrashed up and breathed super deep, "Ahhhhhhh, why is it so dark, how long have I been sleeping?"

"Atem, it's 11:00 at night."

"Why'd you wake me up then?"

"I just wanted to let you know that me, Tea, and Tristan are going to see Serenity my house."

"Oh ok, well I'm going back to bed."

"Ok, we'll visit you tomorrow, is that ok?"

"Yeah, just let me sleep."

"Later."

Joey left the room and closed the door behind him. Atem on the other hand went back to his dreamy slumber.


	3. Tea's Loss

All seems quiet as Atem lies in his bed still with his clothes on from the day before. He flutters his eyes like butterflies just born in the morning sun.

Awg, I really don't wanna get up, Atem said to himself growling inside him, but he forces himself out of bed and sits up on the edge. Atem rubs his tiring eyes and stands on his feet, looking all around for any sign of life or movement, but there was nothing.

He shuffles his feet toward the bathroom to wash up and to maybe cry. He locked the door behind him and looked in the mirror. Dark brown circles under his eyes, his hair a hot mess, his face beat red of heat and of burning sensation.

Guilt rushed to his mind and a black hole was felt in the pit of his stomach.

I can't believe I've said all those cruel names to her. She treated me so kind and this is how I treat her.

No!

She hurt me; she used me so that she could get another guy. I feel so worthless. Am I that worthless to not deserve a girl like her?

Dunk! Dunk! "Atem you in there? You awake yet? I need to talk to you?

Tea was at the door. Thank Ra she came to see me, but she seemed to be in distress!

He opened the door to the bathroom but he forgot it was lock so it took him a while to open it. He shuffled his feet toward the lock bedroom door and opened it.

Tea raised her head and he saw that tears flooded, yet glistened her eyes. She fell into him and they both were stuck in a hug. Tea whimpered on Atem's bare shoulder as she hugged him tight.

Atem felt Tea's long nails digging into his bare back leaving blood trickling down his spine. He grabbed her weakling shoulders and pulled her chin up with his finger.

Looking deep into her eyes he tried to ask her calmly what the matter was.

"Atem, it's awful, terrible!"

"What happened?"

"It's Seto………he………he……..he……..we…….uh…….broke…up!" Tea tried to breathe but all that came was tears and whimpers.

Atem grabbed her shoulder and brought her to the bed. They sat down together and Tea collapsed on to Atem with the smell of alcohol coming from her breath.

"Tea have you been drinking."

"Somewhat?"

"What did you drink and how many?"

"Well I had several shots of 12 year old scotch my dad had in the basement. Is that bad?" Tea laid on Atem almost past out and the finally went to sleep.

Atem picked her up and put her in bed laying on her sick with the blankets over her whole body and a garbage can on the side of the bed.

Looks like you and me have to sick together Tea, huh?

We should hang out more often then we usually do.

What do you say?

Jeez what am I doing I'm talking to Tea who's asleep she can't hear me, duh?

Atem then got up and sat down at the couch in the living room and turned on the television.

Atem looked through all the channels are there was nothing on.

What the heck is the Soap Opera Marathon, and Atem turned off again.

He scanned the room and it seemed to be a disaster. Well, I might as well clean; I have nothing else better to do?


End file.
